


Where the Night Sky and the Ocean Meet

by WhenisayVol32



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Modern AU, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, POV Third Person, Semi-Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmate AU, Switch Keith, switch Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenisayVol32/pseuds/WhenisayVol32
Summary: In our world, a person doesn't age beyond the physical age of 17 until they first meet their soulmate. Meaning that, until you do, you're stuck looking like a teenager.It's been four years since I stopped growing. I wonder if I'll start again. I wonder if it will ever occur. But.. it's doubtful at this point..Isn't it?_________________________________Created on Amino with my pal Cosmic Energy. You rock!!





	Where the Night Sky and the Ocean Meet

Okay so, first off, this work was done solely between me and my good pal Cosmic Energy on Amino. They have been an amazing AU author and RPer. I could not have accomplished so much without them, and we've barely gotten past what I think would be at least chapter eight of this story! 

But nonetheless, check them out on the Voltron Amino App!

 

And now, a list of our characters and how important they are, ranked from most important to least-

 

Keith Kogane

Lance McClain

Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane

Mateo McClain

Camilla McClain

Mar (Maria) McClain

Misaki Ryuchiro

Keith Alejandro

Milo 

Erin Nikishima

Taumaumau "Hunk" Garrett

Pidge Holt

Lance's Mother and Other Family Members

Keith's/ Shiro Dad

Keith's Mom

Shiro's Mom

 


End file.
